untouched shiznat!
by BlackSwordsWoman
Summary: its a songfic about shizurus feeling for natsuki. sooo yhea R&R please! 1st fic in english sooo...be gentle?


_Yey! Mi second fic. Its a songfic about Shizurus feelings for natsuki. _

_Anyways sorry 4 any gramar or spelling mistakes but english is not mi 1__st__ lenguage._

_Disclaimer: no, i dont own mai-hime, sunrise does. As for the lyrics The Veronicas own them, the song is "untouched"...so on with the story._

After a long day in school Shizuru Fujino, student council president of Fuuka Academy, arrived to her dorm room, closing the door after she enter the room Shizuru sigh, she felt so alone.

But then her crimsom eyes found a picture that was hanging from the wall, said picture show a younger Shizuru hugging an angry-looking girl with long midnight blue hair and pircing green eyes.

Ara, Natsuki – whispered Shizuru – I love you

Shizuru sigh again, she had accepted some time ago she loved her best friend and she was aware that Natsuki loved her, but not in a romantic way. Shizuru turn on her ipod and was surprised to listen one of her favorite songs "untoched" by The Veronicas, that song seemed to be speaking of her feelings for the green eyed girl.

I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
Lalalala-ahlalala  
I can't  
Lie, lie, lie, lie, lie, lie  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Gimme gimme gimme what you got got  
'Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
'Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
'Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time forever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye)

Shizuru sat at her couch listening to the song imaging her singing that song in one of the famous karaoke parties her friends did all the time.

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you  
Untouched-oh  
And I need you so much

Shizuru smiled at that tought, she could imaging her standidng in front of everybody holding the mic and looking directly in Natsukis direction.

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalala alalala  
You can take take t-take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Gimme gimme gimme all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of wanting more -more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, or wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)

She could also imaging the blue haired girl blushing four shades of red after having shizuru singing to her.

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched-oh, untouched  
Untouched-oh, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched-oh  
Alalalala alalalala

One knock in her door interrupted her toughts, wondering who could knock in her door that late shizuru stand up ans opened the door only to find a note and a red rose in fornt of her.

She read the note

Shizuru:

Hi mmm this note is only to tell you that i Natsuki Kuga finaly realized that i...love you and also i want to sing to you....

Ara, sing? – asked shizuru out loud

yhea sing – said a husky voice in front of her

n..natsuki? - stammered shizuru

i know you like this song so....yhea well here it goes:

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

After Natsuki finished singing shizuru smiled, she wasnt so alone after all, Natsuki loved her and that was all she needed.

_Yeah sooooo thats it pleas tell me what u think about it ok? And mmm i think Nastsuki was a little ooc but anyways hope u liked it soooo R&R???_


End file.
